The field of the present invention is mounting devices for headlights on vehicles.
Headlights typically are secured to a vehicle by rigid attachment means such as bolts or the like. With smaller vehicles such as motorcycles and all-terrain vehicles, the headlights are rigidly attached to the handle or upper part of the front fork or top bridge bracket of such vehicles. Tools are required for removal of headlights mounted by such means and little or no shock absorbing is available.
It has been found that balloon tired off-road vehicles may be employed for utility purposes where, at night, it is advantageous to use the headlight on the vehicle for illuminating objects. Naturally, it is not always practical to have the vehicle oriented such that the light will shine on the area to be illuminated. Because of the difficulty in removing conventional headlights and the need for tools to do so, other lighting means are often required where the vehicle cannot be easily oriented to illuminate the required subject.